treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Room
Blue's Room is a puppet show television series originally broadcast on Nickelodeon as part of the Nick Jr. block. It is a spin-off series of the popular Blue's Clues series. It originally broadcast started as a short segment that came near the end of 9 Blue's Clues episodes from Season 6, originally cast off as Blue's personal imaginary world once Joe took over the show after his brother Steve "went to college". Later on, when Joe also decided to leave the show Blue's Clues, the short segment became a show itself, with Joe appearing in some episodes. What distinguishes Blue's Room from Blue's Clues is that Blue herself transforms from an animated blue puppy into an English-speaking puppet that directly interacts with the child with open ended questions or asks if a presented idea or solution is correct. The Season One episode "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" is a turnaround episode for this series, bringing most of the concepts of Blue's Clues into the new series and getting additional interest in the series. It also aired on Treehouse TV. Episode Guide Season 1 (2004-2005) *1. Snacktime Playdate (August 2, 2004) *2. Fred's Birthday (November 24, 2004) *3. Blue's Holiday Wishes (December 3, 2004) *4. It's Hug Day (January 7, 2005) *5. Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (April 18, 2005) *6. The Power of the Alphabet (September 17, 2005) *Episodes did not air based on production order. Production numbers provided. *While Snacktime Playdate is visually an episode of Blue's Room, it was really considered as an episode of Blue's Clues for production purposes. It was also the last episode of Blue's Clues, Episode 610. Fred's Birthday was Episode 102 of Blue's Room. Season 2 (2006-2007) *1. Blue's Farm Playdate (January 26, 2006) *2. Away Great Playdate (February 16, 2006) *3. Sprinkles' Sleepover (March 26, 2006) Blue, Sprinkles and Joe have a sleepover, but Sprinkles can not sleep, so the book "How do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight" is read in the episode by Roary, counting imagined objects where he imagines a teddy bear, and after saying good night to everyone he falls asleep. *4. Little Red Riding Blue (March 26, 2006) Sprinkles, Blue, and Joe use the characters from the classic fairytale, to teach children if they want something to ask for it. *5. Knights of the Snack Table (March 27, 2006) *6. Meet Blue's Baby Brother (August 6, 2006) *7. Shape Detectives (February 2, 2007) *8. Masterpiece Museum (February 9, 2007) Blue, and Sprinkles create art in Blue's room using pointillism, bravo, and created a unique painting combining elements of Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh, The Three Musicians by Picasso, and Blue Pair. *9. World Travelers (February 16, 2007) *10. Music Stars (March 26, 2007) *11. Mathstronauts (March 29, 2007) Joe, Blue and Sprinkles go on a trip to Antarctica, Brazil, and Egypt and locate 3 keys to open a chest with 3 colored locks on it. The chest has a snow globe with 3 scenes from their trip. Characters *'Blue' - She is the title character and host of the show, a female blue puppy. Puppeteered by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. *'Joe' - He is a human wearing a variety of colored shirts. He was the host of Blue's Clues after his brother Steve went to college. Portrayed by Donovan Patton. *'Sprinkles' - He is Blue's baby brother and co-host of the show, and was introduced in the last season 1 episode, "Meet Blue's Baby Brother". Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Polka-Dots' - He is Blue's best puzzle solving friend. Puppeteered by Peter Linz. *'Frederica' - Fred is one of Blue's other best friends that usually pretends it is her birthday everyday. Puppeteered by Cheryl Blaylock. *'Roar E. Saurus' - (Roary) A dinosaur that likes to practice roars. Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Doodle Board' - An easel that doodles and draws to tell the viewer to guess what the object is. Puppeteered by Peter Linz. *'Dress Up Chest' - A treasure chest that usually has costumes peeking out of the chest usually. Puppeteered by Tyler Bunch. *'Boogie-Woogie' - A Jukebox that likes to sing and dance. Puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino. *'Silly Seat' - A chair that tells silly jokes and crazy riddles and other funny things. Puppeteered by Marc Petrosino. *'Bookshelf' - A shelf that can take out books. Voiced by Mackenzie Milone. *'Dictionary' - A dictionary that can usually look up words. Voiced by Brianna Gentilella. *'Journal' - A journal voiced by Brianna Gentilella. *'Moona' - She is the fairy who gave Blue her room, and who tells Blue what time it is and tells her it is time to go home. Voiced by Christiana Anbri. Host *Donovan Patton - Joe Lead puppeteer *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Blue Puppeteers *Joey Mazzarino - Sprinkles, Roar E. Saurus, Boogie-Woogie *Peter Linz - Polka Dots, Doodle Board *Tyler Bunch - Dress Up Chest *Cheryl Blaylock - Frederica *Marc Petrosino - Silly Seat Additional puppeteers *Matt Vogel *Noel MacNeal *James Godwin *Anney McKilligan Voice Talents *Mackenzie Milone - Bookshelf *Brianna Gentilella - Dictionary, Journal *Christiana Anbri - Moona See also * Blue's Clues Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Treehouse tv Wiki Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media